


Quirkless Volleyball

by OwlyPersona125



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Karasuno Family, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Other, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Supportive Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlyPersona125/pseuds/OwlyPersona125
Summary: Midoriya Izuku doesn't know why it happens, it just does.Ever since he was a kid, he'd be pulled into another dimension where there's no quirks. After his secret's been discovered by Hinata Shouyou, the two have become close friends, with a passion for the same sport: volleyball.Now that Midoriya's at the dorms, it gets harder and harder to slip away. And if he doesn't, he might be pulled into the dimension during class.Being a hero is tough enough, but also being a volleyball player at Karasuno High at the same time makes it even tougher.I do not own Mha or Haikyuu!!.The first chapter takes place before the dorms (like a prologue of sorts)Cross-posted on Wattpad.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Hinata Natsu & Midoriya Izuku, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Hinata Shouyou's Mother
Comments: 45
Kudos: 190





	1. Midoriya's Secret

Midoriya had a secret.

Well, he had multiple secrets if he was going to be honest. He had All Might's quirk, One for All, he knew the secret to One for All, he knew about All for One...

However, there was one secret that besides his mother, not even All Might knew.

Midoriya could cross dimensions.

\--------------------

Midoriya didn't know why he could. It was just always there. He had it for a long time, but he couldn't remember when. 

However, he was pretty sure it was when he was running away from Bakugou when he was in grade school, perhaps grade 1? Grade 2?

Whatever year it was, Midoriya had accidentally fell into someone's living room while they were in it. 

That person was named Hinata Shouyou, an orange-headed boy the same age as he was.

The two became close friends and after explaining to Hinata's mom (who was skeptical, but gradually accepted it the more Midoriya went over), they were practically inseparable. Midoriya didn't know why, but his secret required him to stay in there for at least half an hour everyday. Midoiya had found out when he was suddenly pulled into it.

In any case, it meant that he technically had to stay in that dimension for an hour, since Hinata's dimension's time ran twice as fast as his own. Two hours there would be one hour in his world.

It was rather lucky that it wasn't the opposite way.

He told his mother of course, but because he was diagnosed as quirkless, the two couldn't figure out what was going on. So, they didn't get help.

Midoriya was rather glad that his mother knew about it. Then, she wouldn't have to worry as much about him.

Today was another school day at UA. Midoriya put on his uniform, got his bag, and went out the door, making sure to kiss his mother goodbye.

"Love you, Mom!" Midoriya yelled as he looked back, waving his hand before turning his attention to whatever was in front of him.

Inko smiled as she waved back. "Love you too!" She chuckled a bit before going back inside the house. Izuku was going to be a great athlete, both in this world and the other world.

\--------------------

"Hey, Deku!" Uraraka waved at her friend as he met her outside of UA. Midoriya turned to her, smiled, and waved. 

"Hey, Uraraka," he said as he made his way over. 

"I can't wait for the training camp," Uraraka gushed as they went through the winding halls of UA. 

"Yeah..." Midoriya agreed. On the outside, he was smiling. On the inside was another story.

'Oh god, what am I going to do? It's not like I can just disappear! And for half an hour as well! Not only that, but according to my calculations, there's a practice game as well, against Seijoh! I can't miss that, no way! After all, I'm going to be on the court, not just watching. I'm pretty sure that Coach Ukai said that he wanted to switch me and Shouyou every few rounds so that we don't run out of energy. What to do, what to do, what to do...'

" - eku? Deku? Deku, are you paying attention?"

His head turned to Uraraka, breaking his moment of thinking. "Huh?"

"So you weren't paying attention!" Uraraka pointed at him. Midoriya held the back of his head and chuckled awkwardly.

"Heh, sorry, Uraraka!" he apologized. Uraraka waved it off.

"Oh, it's fine, Deku. Besides, we're almost at the classroom anyway." Sure enough, the two soon arrived in front of the large door.

"I still can't believe the door is this large," Midoriya muttered as he slid it open. Uraraka nodded behind him.

"Yeah, isn't it so big?"

"Hello, Midoriya, Uraraka," Todoroki looked behind him. Midoriya smiled. 

"Hey, Todoroki! How are you?"

"I'm good," Todoroki said. Todoroki went to the back of his class and sat down in his seat. Midoriya and Uraraka copied him, except to their own seats.

"Ah, hey Shinsou!" Midoriya beamed at the person, whose purple hair defied gravity, behind him.

"Mmm, hello, Midoriya," Shinsou greeted him. Shinsou was replaced with Mineta during the Sports Festival since Mineta was caught multiple times attempting to peek into the girls' changing room. Not only that, but because of his behavior towards the girls, Midnight immediately called for his expulsion from UA.

Although it had taken some time, Midoriya was proud to say that he was friends with Shinsou. 

"Alright, homeroom is about to begin." A yellow sleeping bag wiggled into the classroom like a caterpillar. Aizawa stood up, unzipped it, and closed the door behind him. He then made his way in front of the classroom.

Everyone fell silent as quickly as possible. Aizawa looked around the room and said, "Good. You're getting better. Aoyama?"

"Oui!"

"...Ashido?"

"Here!"

"Asui?"

\--------------------

After school, he managed to shake off his friends. Midoriya took off his UA uniform, revealing the regular shirt he had underneath. Turning down an alleyway, Midoriya opened his dimension. It was like a rabbit hole, an opening in the ground, except that around it was purple-ish smoke. He took a deep breath and stepped in.

\--------------------

Midoriya fell from the ceiling, but because of his experience over the years, he landed on his two feet. As soon as he grabbed his volleyball bag and put it on, Natsu ran into the room. 

"Izu-chan!" she yelled and jumped at him. Midoriya quickly caught her in his arms.

"Hey, tangerine," Izuku said, ruffling her hair. Natsu smiled as she backed up a step. 

"Shou-chan just called and said that practice was going to start soon and that you'd better hurry."

"Oh, shoot! Thanks, Natsu!" Midoriya quickly ran out of the room and out the door. Natsu waved. 

"Better get there in time, Izu-chan!"

Midoriya jumped onto his green bike and raced over, using One for All when he could without anyone watching. 

\--------------------

"Oh, Izu-chan's here!" Hinata yelled as Midoriya ran into the gym. Daichi sighed. 

"Midoriya, you've got to get here a bit quicker," he scolded him. Midoriya quickly bowed. 

"Sorry, Dadchi!" Midoriya said. Nishinoya and Tanaka snickered. 

"Dadchi, huh?" Tsukishima smirked and Midoriya waved his hands in front of him. 

"Sorry, Daichi!" 

"No problem, Midoriya," Daichi smiled. Sugawara chuckled. "I guess you ARE like the Dad of the team."

"Then that makes you the Mom."

"Sure, sure. Let's start practice."

Midoriya smiled. This was his team. And this, he thought as he spiked a ballfrom Kageyama, is where he could go, without any quirks, without any trouble, without any pressure or bullying.

He was just simply Midoriya Izuku. And he wouldn't want it any other way.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

How was that for a first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a schedule of every Friday to put a new chapter in!

Hinata Shouyou couldn't pinpoint when he first became friends with Midoriya Izuku. 

Maybe it was when they played together for the first time.

Maybe it was when they first exchanged names.

Or maybe it was when he fell through Hinata's ceiling. Hinata could still remember it, and he wasn't really good at remembering things.

\--------------------  
Flashback...

"Fwaaahhhh!" a four-year-old Hinata Shouyou said, smashing two action figures together. Superman and Batman were having an epic showdown and it was about to get to the climax when purple mist appeared on his ceiling. 

"Huh?" Hinata tilted his head and he did what you weren't supposed to do. 

He walked under it, looking at the mysterious phenomenon that was occurring. Suddenly, bright red shoes fell from it, attached to an entire person. 

"Aah!" the two screamed as Hinata and Midoriya crashed down to the floor. 

"Ow..." Hinata rubbed the top of his head and he looked at the stranger in front of him, staring into their green eyes.

"Gah! I'm sorry!" the stranger said, scurrying off Hinata and standing on his two feet.

"W-who are you?" Hinata asked as he looked at the boy who seemed to be around his age.

"Oh! Sorry," the boy said and he stretched out an arm. "My name is Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you."

\--------------------  
Present...

Reminiscing in the past, Hinata almost got a ball to the face. Again.

"Hinata! Block with your arms!" Midoriya Izuku shouted at him from across the net, waving his arms for emphasis. 

Hinata glared at his best friend but without any venom. 

"I know that, Izu-chan!" he yelled back and a shadow fell over him. Hinata turned his head to look at Kageyama's scowling face.

"Boke! Pay attention next time!" Kageyama said as he crossed his arms. Tsukkishima raised an eyebrow. 

"Is the King's attitude coming back?" Tsukkishima sneered and Yamagucchi let out, "Tsukki!"

Kageyama scowled once more but this time at the tall, salty French fry. "Boke, Hinata. Don't do that again."

"H-hai," Hinata stuttered. Kageyama turned around and Hinata sighed in relief quietly. He looked back over at the other side of the net and saw Midoriya grimancing. 

"Alright, let's continue!" Daichi yelled and soon, they were back in the game, Hinata fully focused on beating his childhood friend.

He managed to succeed, but only when both scores were over 35 points.

\--------------------  
Midoriya POV

Midoriya gulped down water as he sat on the bench. He turned his head and saw Hinata coming towards him, skipping. Hinata plopped down on the wooden bench next to Midoriya. 

"Hey, Izu-chan," Hinata cheerfully said. Tsukkishima stared at the two. 

"They're going to blind me sooner or later," Tsukkishima muttered as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Sugawara smiled. 

"They're my precious children, just like you!" Sugawara said and Tsukkishima rolled his eyes. 

"Come on, Yamagucchi," Tsukkishima waved his friend over with one hand while swinging his bag over his shoulder with the other hand. Yamaguchi swiftly went over as he said, "Gomen, Tsukki!"

The two walked out of the gym. Tanaka looked at the closing door and said, "I ship it."

Sugawara whipped his head over at Tanaka, "Tanaka!"

"Yeah, I ship it too!" Nishinoya said as he jumped up and down. Asahi was trying in vain to calm the libero down. 

"Nishinoya!"

"Oh, Suga, let them be," Daichi commented and Sugawara sighed. "Fine."

Kageyama looked at Midoriya and Hinata. "Are we going to get meat buns or no?"

Hinata sprang into the air, even though he was just sitting a second earlier. "MEAT BUNS!"

"I WANNA COME!" Nishinoya jumped, literally, into the conversation.

"As your senpais, we should pitch in and help pay for them!" Tanaka puffed out his chest and pointed to himself with his thumb. 

"I'll come as well," Ennoshita said as he walked out of the boys' locker room, with Narita and Kinoshita in tow.

Asahi sighed, "I'll come as well, I guess."

"Hm, then we'll all go!" Sugawara decided. Daichi nodded, supporting his boyfriend.

"Looks like everyone is coming, besides Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi," Midoriya commented. Hinata nodded earnestly.

"Let's go!" Nishinoya ran to the door and Asahi ran after him. Tanaka laughed at the two before running with them. Soon, the entire team was running to try and catch the two. Finally, they reached Coach Ukai's store.

"Haha! I beat everyone here!" Nishinoya yelled. 

"Since when was this a race?" Kinoshita asked, exhausted. 

"Yeah, you made us all sprint after you!" Narita complained. Nishinoya stuck his tongue at the two. 

Midoriya smiled as he watched his team argue playfully as they bought meatbuns. This was his family. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

\--------------------

Midoriya walked out of the portal in the alleyway he always used. As he walked back, he contemplated on his sort-of quirk. 

It was rather strange, considering that when he was in Hinata's world, time went twice as fast, but when he got out, the time in Hinata's world would go the same pace as his world. 

Interesting...

He got out a meatbun from his plastic bag in his backpack and started to eat it while walking back. A lot of the time, he wouldn't eat much dinner since he'd have already eaten at Hinata's place. 

Hinata's mother was a great cook.

Entering the apartment, he yelled, "Okaa-san! I'm home!" Inko's head popped out. 

"Oh, hello Izuku!" she smiled at her son. Midoriya smiled back. 

"Your practice match against Seijoh is next week, correct?" Inko said as she bustled around the kitchen. Midoriya nodded.

"Well, can you have someone record it for me?" Inko asked and Midoriya replied, "Sure, okaa-san!"

"Thanks, Izuku."

Midoriya went into his room and dropped his bag on the floor. Pulling out his special volleyball notebook - it was colored orange - he opened it to the information he had on the team. Daichi and Sugawara had liked, even encouraged, his analysis. 

He was going to put them to good use for them.

As he opened his bag and brought out several tapes, he went to the TV and put them in. Inko smiled at her mumbling son, who was scribbling down notes as fast as the eye could see. 

Inko didn't know how she felt about her son being in a whole new world, full of unknown dangers, but she approved of it being quirkless. As long as he was safe and happy, she would do anything to protect his smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the class are sus of Midoriya.

Despite what Midoriya thought, he was actually doing a great job at hiding his secret. His volleyball team didn't doubt his story, considering that he was also enrolled in an online school.

He had great marks.

Meanwhile, Midoriya was knew that no one else caught him disappearing. The only questionable thing was that he never stayed with his friends at a certain time. They could chalk it up to homework and other things. 

There was also no record of there being a quirk that allowed them to switch dimensions or travel in time or whatever he did. Besides, he was born quirkless so it couldn't be a quirk. 

Midoriya didn't know what it was. 

However, as the practice match and training camp got closer and closer and closer, Midoriya was getting stressed. How could he slip away for several days? He was able to do it for their internship. Midoriya had excused himself for family purposes. Luckily, his team bought it and he was able to do his half hour when Gran Torino was sleeping. 

Now, that excuse wouldn't work. Karasuno was counting on him, just like they counted on Kageyama and Hinata and Tsukishima and their pinch server, Yamaguchi, and their ace, Asahi, and Nishinoya and everyone else. Each person was a vital part of the team. He couldn't mess up. 

Not to mention that his jumping ability was almost par to Hinata's. However, he was a bit taller. 

Hinata still never forgave him for that.

Midoriya sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Next to him, Iida looked at him worriedly. 

"Are you alright, Midoriya?" he asked as he pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. 

Midoriya jumped in his seat and looked at Iida, desperately wanting to smack himself. The others around him also looked concerned. 

"Yeah, just thinking," Midoriya said with his hand on the back of his neck and he chuckled awkwardly. Uraraka stared at him.

"You've been out of it for this since the training camp was announced. What's wrong?" she said. Todoroki and Shinsou nodded. 

Midoriya sighed. "It's a family thing but it takes place at the same time as the training camp. Nothing much, to be honest."

Iida protested, waving his arms like a robot. "If it concerns you, then it must mean a lot to you."

Asui nodded and keroed, "If it makes you this nervous, then I can't imagine how much it's worth. You weren't this knocked out when you first came to UA. Kero."

Midoriya was instantly reminded on when he tripped and almost died. "Oh, huh."

"If you're not going to tell us, we won't ask," Todoroki said, looking up from his cold soba. 

Midoriya smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem." Sllluuuuurrrrrrrrppppppppppp.

"Welcome."

"Happy to help."

"Kero, you're welcome."

"Don't mention it."

\--------------------  
Third POV

Despite what Midoriya said, the others were still worried. After Midoriya disappeared to who knew where, the group of five met together and somehow, the rest of the class was dragged into it.

"Why is the rest of the class here?" Todoroki questioned as the Dekusquad looked around. 

"Kero, I have no idea."

"Why are you guys all here?" Uraraka asked, turning to Mina, who said while waving her arms, "Midoriya has been so out of it, even Bakugou's been affected!"

Bakugou, who was somehow dragged into this, scowled, "No he hasn't."

Mina gave him a deadpan stare. "Yeah, you haven't yelled at us in so long."

"AH? WANT ME TO?" 

"There's the Bakubro we know and love!" Mina teased, using Kirishima's nickname for Bakugou. Bakugou scoffed, crossed his arms, and looked away. 

"Anyway," Kaminari said, "we want to help him."

Uraraka nodded and Momo came up. "Do you want me to make something?" Momo asked. 

"A drone would be nice," Sero murmured and Iida looked almost scandalized. 

"We cannot do that! That would be invading his privacy!" Iida argued, waving his arms about. 

"Then how are we going to figure out why he's so worried?" Sero argued back. Momo sighed and put her hand in between the two. 

"I'll make a tracking device, okay? I don't want to make a drone as well. Besides, I agree with Iida about it invading his privacy."

Sero sighed in defeat as Iida pushed up his glasses triumphantly. Hagakure giggled. 

"Isn't this a weird topic to argue about?" she noted and Ojirou murmured a 'yes it is, but we never question it'.

"We're weird so we can discuss things like this," Kaminari explained. Sato sighed. 

"That isn't how it works..."

"Oh, and you do?" Kaminari said. 

"No, but..."

"Then let me argue in peace," Kaminari crossed his arms. Sato stared at him, confused.

"That doesn't even make sense..." Sato said and Shouji patted him on the back. 

"Anyway," Momo interrupted, "you wanted this, right?" Momo opened her hand to create a small, black tracking device and a small phone-like device. Uraraka shrugged. 

"I don't know, I've never seen one."

"Oh, I have. Yes, that is," Todoroki emotionlessly said. The group stared at him.

"Icy hot, how the fuck do you know what a tracking device even fucking looks like?" Bakugou asked him. 

Todoroki stared at Bakugou. "You learn a lot when your dad is the number two hero."

Bakugou stared back. "The fuck?..."

"ANYWAY!" Mina shouted and the two jumped back slightly. [Like that scene from the courage test thing at the Forest Training Camp.]

"How are we going to put this on Midoriya?" Asui asked and Mina shrugged. 

"I don't know, you're the ones who always hang out with him." 

The Dekusquad looked at the small tracking device and sighed in unison.

\--------------------  
Uraraka POV

The Next Day...

Uraraka stared at the tiny little black device barely visible in her almost closed fist. She then looked at Midoriya, who was talking with Asui. 

Uraraka looked again at the tracking device in her hand before closing it and putting on a determined face. Walking up to Midoriya, she carefully opened his bag, put the tracking device in the front pocket that she knew he never used, and quietly closed it. After that, she let out a silent sigh of relief. 

Midoriya turned around. "Oh, hey Uraraka!"

Uraraka smiled back. "Hey, Deku!"

\--------------------  
Third POV

Later That Day...

The class gathered around the phone-like device in Momo's hand. The blinking dot that represented Midoriya went down his usual path until he walked into some sort of alley. 

"Where's Midobro going?" Kirishima asked. 

Then, the dot stopped for a moment before disappearing. 

There was a moment of silence as Momo lightly hit the side of the device. 

"Where did Midoriya go?" Uraraka asked. 

"I don't know, he just disappeared!" Kaminari said. Sero hit his forehead. 

"We should've gone with the drone..."

"What a mad banquet of darkness," Tokoyami said, staring back and forth between the panicking group of teens and the tracker. Dark Shadow came out and grabbed Tokoyami's shoulders. 

"Fumi, where's sunshine?!?"

Tokoyami sighed and patted Dark Shadow's head. "I don't know, but he's somewhere. Maybe the device broke." 

Dark Shadow sniffled before going back into Tokoyami. 

"That's a reasonable explanation," Momo thought out loud. 

"We should make a camera!" Hagakure exclaimed. Momo sighed. 

"Tomorrow's Friday. Only one more chance, got it?"

The others nodded and Momo sighed again. What did she get herself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UA TRAITOR?!? 
> 
> or not...

The next day, the class waited outside, their eyes glued onto the computer in Momo's arms. They could see the back of where Midoriya was going, but couldn't see the front. But that didn't matter, considering that they could easily track down where he was going from the footage. 

They waited in bated breath as Midoriya turned down the alleyway from before and stopped. For a moment, the camera shook from side to side, as if he was looking around the place.

But why?

Todoroki's eyes narrowed as his brain went through several different theories before he gave up momentarily.

"Couldn't you have put the camera in a different spot?" Kaminari complained. 

"Stop complaining. You should have done it yourself," Shinsou grumpily snapped back. Uraraka wasn't available, due to the fact that she was in the bathroom. Shinsou was the next victim/target/person to put the camera in Midoriya's bag. 

\--------------------  
Earlier...

"What?" Shinsou stared, confused at the flustered girl before him. The camera rested in Momo's palm. 

"Please, it's one of the only times we can do it without Midoriya getting suspicious! Besides, you're sitting right behind him during class and the two of you hang out at lunchtime!" Momo pleaded. 

Shinsou stared at the camera for a moment before sighing. "Haa.. fine. But you owe me," Shinsou said. Momo quickly nodded.

\----------

"Oh, hey Shinsou!" their target greeted them. Shinsou nodded back at the broccoli boy with a grunt as he sat next to the boy at the lunch table. Midoriya then focused his attention at the katsudon before him. While Midoriya was doing that, Shinsou discreetly placed the camera in the same pocket as the tracker, making sure that the camera was facing the correct way. With a piece of tape, he taped it into the pocket with the lens peeking out of it.

\--------------------  
Now...

"What's Midoriya doing?" Kirishima whispered as the bag stopped its shaking. They then saw and deduced Midoriya stepping forward into something before the screen glitched. 

"What's going on now?!" Bakugou yelled and Momo sighed. 

"It looks like the electronics don't work," she said, putting her hand to her cheek. 

Tokoyami put his head in the middle of his pointer finger and thumb. "Revelry in the darkness," he muttered. 

"Can we review the footage?" Sero asked. Bakugou looked at the boy. Sero was the one with the most amount of brain cells in his little group of friends. Besides him, obviously.

Momo nodded before closing the laptop and stuffing it into her bag. "Do you guys want to come over?" she asked, her voice getting a little higher and higher. 

Uraraka smiled. "Yeah!"

Mina nodded fervently and said, "I want to go too! The house was so incredible, you can't even call it a house!"

Momo smiled from ear to ear. "I'm glad to hear that!" she shouted slightly before closing her mouth and blushing. 

Ojirou patted her back, "Don't worry. Come on, let's go."

Momo nodded and she walked over to her fancy car, talked a bit with her personal driver, and went back to the group. The black car drove away. 

"I think we should walk today," Momo decided and the rest agreed. Uraraka sulked and Shinsou grumbled unhappily.

\--------------------  
When they finally got there...

"Whoa. You weren't kidding," Shinsou said, turning to Mina, who stood triumphantly with her hands on her hips. 

"Of course I wasn't," she confidently replied. 

"We should start going inside," Todoroki pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. The long driveway helped his statement.

Several people sweatdropped at it. 

"This place is so large!" Hagakure said as she skipped past Todoroki. Others followed her onto the Yaoyorozu property. 

"Welcome back, Miss Yaoyorozu and her friends," a butler greeted the group and bowed to them as he held open the door. 

Momo smiled at him, "Thank you, Arthur." She and the others then entered the large mansion.

\--------------------  
Midoriya POV

Earlier...

"Hey, Natsu-chan!" Midoriya said as he fell out of the ceiling and landed on his feet. Natsu was standing by the open doorway. 

"Shou-chan said that practice was going to be half an hour later than normal. He also said that someone named Dadchi had to deal with some sort of problems. You're welcome," she stuck out her tongue. Midoriya chuckled as he made his way over and patted her head. 

"Thank you very much, tiny tangerine," Midoriya said as he went back into the room to switch his UA school bag for his volleyball bag. Then making his way to a desk, he grabbed the computer resting on top of it, turned it on, and quickly started his assignments. It was a good time to catch up on them.

Midoriya flopped onto a beanbag in the corner of the room. There was a total of three of them in the room. One for him, one for Hinata, and one for Natsu if she felt like sitting with them. 

"Whatcha doing?" Natsu said, jumping onto her beanbag and peering at Midoriya's computer's screen.

"Just working on my work, Natsu!" Midoriya informed her. Natsu scrunched her nose.

"You already do your UA High School work. Why do you have to do more work from," she paused for a moment before continuing, "whatever school this is?"

"Well..." Midoriya trailed off. How was he supposed to explain this to a six year old?

"Well what?" Natsu said.

"Well, it's because I have to do this if I want to play volleyball with your brother. Besides, I don't think this world knows what UA High is."

Natsu rolled her eyes. "So? Who cares if you're not from this world? I don't."

Midoriya smiled. "Thank you again, Natsu. Now please let me concentrate."

Natsu sighed. "Fiiiine."

With a smile, Midoriya began typing on his computer. 

\---------

After forty-five minutes had passed, Midoriya stretched his arms and turned off his computer. Placing it on top of the desk carefully, he grabbed his volleyball bag from the floor and shrugged it on before going out to go to his volleyball practice.

\--------------------  
Back with Class 1a...

"Did you see that?" Kirishima said, pausing the footage and pointing at the corner of the screen.

"Oh my god," Uraraka said softly.

"Deku's the UA traitor for the shitty league?" Bakugou said confused, blinking rapidly. 

Because in the corner of the screen was a wisp of purple mist. 

Of a mist they knew very well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An issue has come.

The eighteen teenagers stared at the screen in disbelief. 

"There's no way Midoriya could be the traitor," Uraraka started to protest. Iida pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

"That's right!" Iida said, "There is no logical explanation why Midoriya would be the traitor!"

Todoroki nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Icyhot, Four Eyes, and Round Cheeks."

Seventeen pairs of eyes turned to a scowling Bakugou. "I have no fucking clue what's going on, but I'll tell you that there is absolutely no fucking way that the shitty nerd is a villain. He's a shitty hero fan through and through. Besides, even if they did threaten him, Deku would've already spilled. He's the most shitty liar I have ever seen."

There was a moment of silence before Kaminari said, "Wow, Bakugou's defending Midoriya! Is the world ending?"

"I know right?"

"Well, they've known each other for a while."

"It's the LOV we're talking about here."

A tic mark grew on Bakugou's forehead. "Shut the fuck up!"

\--------------------

"So now what do we do?" Jirou said as she crossed her arms. The class had came to a conclusion that there was no possible way that the cinnamon roll who always broke his bones for their safety would ever betray them. 

"..."

It was silent as they tried to think of what to do next. Sero opened his mouth before closing it. 

"Well," Sato thought, "we still need to know where he's going."

Tokoyami nodded, "Yes, and we must know why he is doing this."

"We should go to that alleyway," Hagakure piped in. The others quickly agreed as they got up from Momo's long table. Momo closed her laptop and looked up. 

"I know the address. Does anyone know the way to XX block from UA? We can go to UA then go there," she said. Bakugou raised his hand.

"I know that fucking place, it's near the path I fucking walk to school," he said, almost calmly. He then exited out of the room. The rest quickly followed behind.

Getting out of the room, they then focused their attention to the spiky haired person in front of them. 

"Is it just me, or is Bakugou acting a bit - " Kaminari began before Mina finished, " - weird?"

Kaminari nodded, "Yeah, that."

Bakugou must've heard it because then he turned around and yelled, "OI! I CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!"

Kaminari's eyes widened before he quickly hid behind Sero, who stiffened up. Luckily, Bakugou turned back forward.

Kirishima stared at the back of Bakugou's head in concern. This was Bakugou, but he was off. Like how a food might taste a bit funny even though it's not expired or stale. 

Like a tickly sneeze. 

Whatever was going on in Bakugou's head worried Kirishima. 

He would be there if Bakugou ever needed him. Kirishima would be sure of it.

\--------------------  
Bakugou POV

Bakugou grit his teeth as he listened to the fucking extras whisper. God fucking damn it! Couldn't they see that fucking Deku would be the last person to be a fucking villain? 

Deku was the most annoying, persistent hero fucker that he had ever seen. 

Deku wanted to a goddamn hero! And if somehow, Auntie Inko was being threatened by the stupid motherfuckers, then Bakugou wouldn't hesitate to blow them sky high. No, space high. 

No, infinity high, even higher than Round Cheeks.

His foot caught on a hidden crack in the sidewalk and he stumbled. He was able to catch himself, but the people behind him noticed. 

"Bakugou? You alright? Kero?" Asui asked, tilting her head. Bakugou clenched his hands into fists as he shoved them into his pockets. 

"I'm fine," he grumbled.

"You sure, Bakubro? I mean - "

"I am fucktastic. Now let's fucking go so we can figure out what shitty Deku's doing," Bakugou spat out as he continued to walk. The rest of the way was silent.

\--------------------  
Midoriya POV

Midoriya panted as he wiped sweat off his forehead. It wasn't very effective, considering that the back of his hand was also sweaty. 

Coach Ukai blowed a whistle. "Alright, gather round!" he yelled, with his hand in the air. Everyone in the gym stopped their practicing to go towards their coach. 

"Okay," Coach Ukai began once everyone was near, "as you know, we've got a practice match against Aoba Johsai next week. Well, Aoba Johsai's also arranged a training camp in three weeks, lasting around three or so days, especially since spring vacation's also during that time. They've invited other schools including Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Date Tech. Something about having limited space or something."

Midoriya's heart dropped with every word that came out of his coach's mouth. 

Beside to him, Hinata was buzzing with excitement, but his body was clearly stiff. It seemed like Hinata had also realized Midoriya's problem.

"That's all I have to say. Good job today, go do your cooldown and get out of the gym. I don't want you to overwork yourself before our match," Ukai said, scratching the back of his head with one hand while holding a clipboard with the other.

"How'd we get invited to the camp?" Sugawara questioned. 

Takeda quickly waved his hands in front of him. "Don't worry!" he said, "I didn't need to get on my knees and beg! They were going to invite us since they were impressed with our last match against them!"

The team sweatdropped at their advisor's antics. 

\----------

"What're we going to do?" Hinata whispered furiously. The two had gotten their stuff from the locker room and made their way out of the gym. Kageyama already went down his road. 

Hinata and Kageyama's houses were near each other. The road split into two roads and Hinata went down one and Kageyama went down the other. Usually, the two would be riding their bikes. However, they decided to walk with their bikes, considering that they had an important issue they needed to solve.

"I don't know!" Midoriya whispered back. 

"Well, if we don't, you're screwed! And I'm screwed!" Hinata said, waving the hand that wasn't on his bike dramatically. 

Midoriya sighed and ran his hand through his curly green hair. "We need to figure something out. Fast."

Hinata nodded firmly and the two continued their journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote! Haikyuu or Knb or OHSHC:
> 
> Multiverse
> 
> Anime reaction
> 
> I'm putting this in all the end notes of my fics so that I know what to do first since I'll be doing this after this fic finishes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon fudge.

Uraraka didn't really know what to think anymore. 

First, she discovered that her friend's been sneaking around and doing who knew what. There just had to be a reason. Midoriya was a logical hero-in-training (most of the time) and this didn't seem like an issue that Midoriya would play around with.

What reason was it? What was it?

She knew that he didn't want any of them to know. That was why he always managed to shake them off right after school. At first, she had brushed it off. Maybe he had a difficult schedule like...

Maybe he had a part-time job.

Maybe it was a family issue. Uraraka understood that family was important.

But now? Uraraka didn't really know what to think, especially with the rest of her class walking towards that alleyway.

What would they find there?

The suspense was killing her. 

"Why do you think he keeps going there?" Asui commented, breaking the tense silence. 

Uraraka shrugged. Iida put his finger on his chin as he thought out loud. 

"There's a possibility that it's his friend. But that would not make sense due to the fact that quirk usage is illegal," he began, "However, if it was a hero, that would make sense. The unfortunate thing is, no hero that I know has that quirk. Your guess is as good as mine. However, we must assume that this portal has a schedule, or rather, the person who is controlling the portal has a schedule that Midoriya must follow."

"Well, that was fucking useless! Of course we fucking know that!" Bakugou yelled from the front of the group.

"At least we can cross things out!" Hagakure protested. Todoroki had somehow summoned a notebook from nowhere and started scribbling things on it.

Meanwhile, Kaminari turned to Kirishima and Sero. "Dude, this is why I'm not at the top of the class. I do random, stupid facts, not this theory thing."

Sero nodded while Kirishima held up a clenched fist and said, "Mhm, I'm more focused on power."

Uraraka looked at her own hands. What kind of hero was she going to be?

Well. obviously a rescue hero, but where would she specialize in? Would she even specialize in anything?

It'd have to be somewhere with a lot of debris for her to lift. So, the city? 

"OI! Fucking idiots! We're almost fucking there!" Bakugou yelled as they turned around a corner to the right. Uraraka looked up. No time to wonder about her future. 

She had to figure out her friend first.

\--------------------  
Bakugou POV

Bakugou glanced behind him. The people behind him were not too far behind. 

Good. He wanted to know exactly the fuck Deku was doing.

Not like he was fucking worried or anything, it was that shitty Deku wasn't supposed to be this fucking mysterious. Bakugou swore that if Deku was doing something shitty and illegal that he'd beat the living daylights out of him.

He stopped in between two buildings and looked quickly around. No security cameras or any of that shit that people liked to fucking buy. 

No windows where people could fucking look through. 

This shitty spot was the best shitty spot if Deku didn't want anyone to see him. There were also a shit ton of trashcans around the place so even if he disappeared through a fucking portal, no one would notice if they were walking down the street and not paying attention.

Carefully going into the alleyway, he put his hand on one of the dirty, shitty walls. 

"This is the fucking place," Bakugou muttered.

"What did you say?!?" one of the extras behind him say. A tic mark grew on his head.   
"I said," Bakugou repeated himself, "this is the fucking place!"

"Oh, okay! Gotcha!"

Bakugou fucking swore that he was going to kill one of the fucking people one day. 

"It's very dark," Shouji said out loud. Bakugou almost snorted. 

Of course it was fucking dark, it's a fucking alleyway in between two houses crying out loud. 

"Well, the first thing we should do is to see whether anything is out of the ordinary," Shinsou commented with his hands in his pockets. Iida nodded, with his chin in between his index finger and thumb.

"Yes, that would make the most logical sense..."

And with that been said, the nineteen people there started looking around the narrow, thin alley.

\--------------------  
Midoriya POV

The two childhood friends were in Hinata's room. Hinata was sitting cross-legged on his bed while Midoriya had pulled up a chair in front of him. They were trying to figure out what to do. 

The discussion was mostly silent. Occasionally, one of them would say an idea but then the two would realize it probably wouldn't work. Midoriya sighed. This attitude wasn't like Hinata at all. It was throwing him off.

"Did you think of anything?" Hinata asked. Midoriya shook his head. 

"I mean," Midoriya began, "for the practice match, if it weren't for the quirk training camp, then it'd be fine. But, it's required so..."

Hinata sighed and threw the volleyball next to him to the ceiling and caught it. "WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!?" he whined. "I'M NOT THE KIND TO KNOW THIS STUFF!"

Midoriya was faintly reminded of that song that he watched with the Hinatas about a girl and boy surfing into a movie or something like that. Wasn't there also a biker gang? And two evil scientists? And breaking fourth wall? 

He mentally shrugged as he stood up and stretched. Hinata stared at him, forgetting to catch the volleyball, so it bounced off his head. 

"Where are you going - gah!" Hinata held the top of his head. A volleyball was light - Hinata knew that (hopefully) - but it could pack a powerful punch when spiked. This volleyball wasn't spiked, but it surprised him. 

Hinata got off the bed and the two went downstairs. Mama Hinata popped her head out from the kitchen. 

"Hey, boys. Want something to eat? I've been trying my hand at making some American snacks."

"Okay, okaa-san!" the two said. Midoriya was proud to say that he could confidently call Mama Hinata 'okaa-san'.

While the two ate the yellow dessert that Mama Hinata made (it was lemon fudge), Midoriya put his issue away in his head. Hopefully, he could keep it a secret. In any desperate cases, he'll tell Aizawa, his teacher. 

After all, you never knew what was going on in other people's heads.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a discord!
> 
> https://discord.gg/g2Tn7Nrp2U


End file.
